


Scarves

by sportarobbiephan



Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [9]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drabble, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Gift Giving, M/M, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Robbie has a gift
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321568
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> it is below freezing this morning, and I need to get out to school for two presentations and a final today. Brrr... have a good day!

Soft and long, three shades of blue. There is even a hint of magic with a lavender hue. Robbie comes to a stop just beyond the playground area. The kangaroo is picking up the sports equipment after a long day, and Robbie clears his throat.

“Hi, Robbie! Good to see you!”

“You saw me a few hours ago, Sportaflop.”

“Well, the costumed you.”

“Sport?”

Robbie hesitates when Sportacus stills. The taller man steps forward, pulling out the scarf and wordlessly wrapping it around the hero’s neck. Sportacus touches it with a smile, and their eyes finally meet in mutual understanding.


End file.
